This invention relates to Sonar Systems
Ship borne electronic beam scanning sonar is well known and normally comprises a trainable sonar array arranged electronically to scan in azimuth about the array axis nominally ahead of the ship.
Side scan sonar is also very well known and comprises an array arranged to radiate a narrow beam at 90.degree. to the forward movement of the ship, a sonar presentation in this case being achieved by reason only of the ships movement. In the majority of side scan systems the array is towed behind the ship.
Known side scan sonar systems have several limitations and perhaps the most serious limitation is that the forward speed of the ship would be severely restricted if sensible sonar soundings are to be obtained.